


Genocidal Prevention

by Einv13



Series: Modern AU and Other Indulgence series [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Intersex, M/M, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: If he's allowed to create his own happiness, this is how he's going to make it.





	Genocidal Prevention

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas surprised to my aibou, Kris. She gave me the plotbunny weeks ago but I only manage to type it now amidst my deadline rush (microscopic laugh). This fic is mainly our guilty pleasure and kinks, and with the release of Part 3 trailer, what more to do aside of letting this out by writing it. We're also inspired by an artwork Kris showed me on twitter whose images I use as a reference for the early part of this fic.
> 
> Treat this fic as a sequel to my other fic 'Garden of Discord'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Granblue Fantasy, only the plotbunny and grammatical errors.
> 
> Enjoy~!

Ever since the incident where he had 'replaced' Belial's six pairs of wings, the newly reconstructed 'primarch' had taken his every chance to spend their alone time together. And by alone, usually, it was spent in the study room, or Lucilius private quarters, or some deserted hallways in the grand hall, doing nothing but fucking each other shamelessly, relieving the Astral from his physical stress and feeding the gnawing need inside Belial that was planted together with the blackened core.

 

This time was no exception. He was brought to another part of the forest this time. Though artificially created to resemble that of those sky-dwellers nature, the place still gave off those ethereal vibes as they reflected the serene view of a calm and pristine body of water in the background. Stepping on the grass as his angel let him off of his hold, the man standing at the edge of the lake to see his reflection and the expanse of the area's scenery. The lighting illuminating behind Lucilius accentuates his soft feature and despite the man's cold and indifference towards everyone else, he let Belial see this side of him.

 

The side that's relaxed, unguarded, prettier and- _**SPLASH**_.

 

Clumsy enough to fall into the waterbed again. 

 

"What is it with you and falling into the lake, Fa-san~", spoke the angel when the head of his dear creator appeared at the surface. The man _can_ swim, if he wanted to. But for the sake of entertaining his lover, Belial himself jumped in and captured the lips of his man.

 

-

 

"Ahn...Bel..."

 

Wet skin slapped against each other and the frantic movement of hips pistoning in and out echoes in the deserted forest. Two figures, one on his hands and knees while the other mounted behind him and slamming hard into his adjusted body.

 

Yes, the Astral experimented on himself again, with an outcome that resulted in him developing an extra set of genitalia that his partner greatly enjoyed. 

 

Who doesn't like it when those hot, velvety walls wrapped tightly around his rock hard member while its owner moaned deliciously with each thrust that hit deep inside his womb.

 

As a man of endless curiosity, Lucilius is deeply satisfied with his newest addition. And partly is because he wants to heighten his sexual experience, finding himself loving the pounding he received. Belial satisfies him greatly. The angel, so eager to please and be pleasured in return, always find ways to bring themselves closer. Especially right now.

 

Small kisses, heavy panting, and groaning, they are both at their limit while reaching for that blissful climax together.

 

"Fa-san...Fa-san...so good...so wet..."

 

He likes this feeling, being so close inside his dear creator, but Bel had to pull out soon. No matter how much he felt like he belongs deep inside his Fa-san, the implication of releasing inside the man with such form will have its repercussion later on. And in the past couplings, upon releasing, Belial will have to pull out completely, only the white splattered of hot cum left at the outer lips of his Fa-san's pink and puffy entrance.

 

"Turn me...over..." ordered Lucilius.

 

Ah, Fa-san wants to see face to face. This is new.

 

Obliging to the order, he swiftly turned the man over and found his lips captured in a deep and longing kiss.

 

The older man had thought this over. It's one of, if not _the_ main reason why he adjusted his body into such form; a cross between male and female (just like a certain brown-winged angel created by his supreme primarch). Aside from the intense pleasure he gets to experience, it also functions in another way.

 

"Let's make a baby"

 

To host a life. Deep inside him. A life whose essence is a mixture of him and his dearest creation. What would be even more befitting as a peak of his existence?

 

Looking deep into the angel's red hue eyes while he holds the man's face in his hands, Lucilius smiles, wrapping his legs around the angel's hips and pulling him deeper, _deepest_. "Inside...cum inside me...let me have a part of you embedded...in me...Belial"

 

And Belial couldn't be any happier. He was ecstatic that he didn't realize the six blackened wings sprouted out from the back, enveloping both of them protectively against the world, and released deep inside his dearly beloved.

 

"Fa-san!"

 

The thick and hot rush of cum filled his cramped insides. The angle of penetration made the head of that hot organ breached the opening of his inner body into receiving all of the releases. Lucilius gasped, mewl, and then moan softly as he's being continually filled by such an inhuman amount of cum. He had never had anything fill him this way, always careful to not let any sperm of his creation are inserted in him. But their previous coupling always left this ache in him and it doubled after each session spent with nothing filling him.

 

And he _knew_ , right at this moment, with their cores having a piece of each other embedded deep inside, life will take root in. Still gasping, he pats at his slightly bumped navel almost affectionately. This is theirs… interesting, fascinating, let him nurture it. 

 

With the backdrop of the forest’s scenery, the ambiance of the place seems to glow with the reverberation of life that is being made in his body. Looking at Belial’s relieved expression, he once again captured the primarch’s lips and kisses him. They’re gonna create something wonderful even if the world around them will soon fall into the state of discord.

 

It is theirs truly.

 

-

 

Blood dripped from his mouth, landing on the white marble pavement.

 

His gaze glared at the figure of a man with similar looks in front of him, eyes filled with betrayal and disbelief. What irked him more is the man also had the same look on his face. 

 

‘Don’t look at me like that, Supreme Primarch, you don’t have the right to look like I’ve done something that deceived you’

 

“It cannot be allowed to take form. Never in this world. It was unheard of and you…will let an abominable fate upon the world should it be let to live”

 

As the glint of the sword is the last thing that flashes to his eyes, Lucilius inner thought was that of a certain black-haired primarch and…

 

_ ‘Can’t I find my own happiness too?’ _

 


End file.
